Tutto Cambia
by Liz M. J
Summary: Tutto cambia - quando tutto va come previsto. Le ipotesi crescono fino ad essere conseguenze, quando il codardo degenera fino ad essere predatore. L'ineluttabile vanità del sacrificio può essere compensata dall'autocommiserazione della vittima?
1. Quando Pensavo di Conoscerti

"Non che me ne freghi della vostra sopravvivenza, certo, ma neanche della vostra morte".  
Quello che questa frase significava era abbastanza chiaro; le sue conseguenze, però, no.  
Cosa ci si poteva aspettare da un paraculo risorto che cavalcava un fiammeggiante scheletro gigante?  
Ci si poteva aspettare che lo scheletro fosse pericoloso.  
In effetti, ci si poteva aspettare che lo scheletro attaccasse.  
Quindi – cosa avrebbe dovuto fare un Kage, un governante, un leader?  
Difendersi.  
Vista da un'altra prospettiva, il paraculo risorto avrebbe potuto persino pensare che stessero giocando; il suo scheletro e la lumaca gigante giocavano con il piacevole disturbo della sabbia che inondava cose e occhi.  
Lui, il paraculo, poteva facilmente eliminare la Lumaca e la Sabbia, come i loro proprietari; il fatto è che negli ultimi millenni era stato all'inferno, da solo coi suoi ricordi di vita.  
Quindi, finalmente libero, voleva tirare fuori qualcosa di divertente da questa situazione.  
I Kage invece cercavano direttamente di ucciderlo o almeno di "sigillarlo"- per evitare che uccidesse qualcun altro in mezzo a quella guerra, che aveva già rasato al suolo uno dei loro villaggi e ucciso così tante persone.  
In effetti, Madara Uchiha non era proprio un compianto defunto, piuttosto un assassino morto che nessuno sperava di rivedere.  
E un uomo davvero forte, potente e possente.  
Il tipo che cercava di comandarlo non voleva sapere la sua opinione; si fidava ciecamente della sua meravigliosa tecnica perfezionata.  
Era così convinto, che non gli chiese nulla; il risultato fu che Maddy Uchiha s'incazzò ancora di più con lui.  
Anche lui, quel tipo, stava combattendo contro due fratelli, per uscire vivo da una pessima situazione; e persino lui era affascinato dalla battaglia in atto.  
I due fratelli, il più piccolo e il più grande, sembravano essere perfettamente d'accordo su tutto; la sensazione esatta di questo tipo era che stessero (anche se era quasi impossibile) parlando mentalmente mentre combattevano.  
In effetti, il più piccolo esclamò all'improvviso:  
"Cosa?"  
Questa sarebbe potuta essere una buona occasione, perchè indubbiamente si era distratto; ma, giusto un momento prima, aveva colpito il tipo cattivo (con uno sguardo fiammeggiante).  
Con gli occhi che sanguinavano, invece di affrontare il pericolo della battaglia, si girò verso suo fratello e disse:  
"Avrei dovuto bruciarlo vivo".  
Pensando, ovviamente, che quest'affermazione fosse relativa a lui, il tipo cattivo gli rispose:  
"Come me, Orochimaru-Sama non avrebbe potuto essere ucciso in un modo così infimo" – "Danzou sì."  
Ancora quello sguardo congelante, che sembrava di pietra.  
Il tipo cattivo, nascosto da qualche parte nelle rocce sopra le loro teste, pensò:  
_'E la cosa peggiore è che lui è completamente umano. Se avesse un aspetto rettile come il nostro, che cosa sarebbe capace di fare...?'  
_"Quindi, Danzou cosa? Cos'hai saputo di così incredibile su di lui? Se solo sapessi cosa ha fatto..."  
Il fratello maggiore commentò, sorridendo:  
"Anche tu?"

"Cosa, anch'IO? TU? Non lo avrei mai detto ... certo, certo – e quel tuo migliore amico ... ah, sì, ecco perchè lo hai ucciso per primo..."  
Il più piccolo (la 'fighetta') era proprio sconvolto.  
Suo fratello maggiore rispose:  
"Pensavo che fosse stato proprio Orochimaru, a ... sapevo che eravamo tanti sotto Danzou negli Anbu, ma anche tu..." –  
"No, no, è stato Danzou. Quando sono diventato Shinobi...questo vuol dire che aveva il vizio! Ecco perchè girava sempre intorno all'orfanotrofio..." –  
"Quindi, anche Orochimaru..."  
Il fratello più piccolo proruppe, di nuovo:  
"Di che cazzo state parlando?"  
"Dritto al punto..." commenta il tipo.  
Il più piccolo, che chiameremo Sissy per il momento, continua, aggressivo:  
"QUINDI cosa? Ha fatto – A TE? QUELLO?"  
(il tipo: "Più che tutto...LUI...")  
Itchy, il fratello maggiore, semplicemente non rispose.  
Sissy, ancora:  
"Avrei dovuto scuoiarlo vivo...Distruggerò quel fottuto villaggio, lo giuro..."  
Itchy non commentò neanche e disse, invece:  
"Oh, adesso capisco...questo è il motivo per cui Danzou non è qui con noi...Oh, certo, QUANTO l'ho capita..."  
Sissy proseguì senza neanche ascoltarlo e si rivolse al il tipo (che chiameremo Cubby, sempre per il momento):  
"Allora vieni con me a cancellare quel covo di viscidi bastardi".  
Cubby si tirò indietro:  
"In effetti, vedi, questa non è la mia priorità. Konoha è una - e io voglio tutto".  
PussySissy (come lo chiamava Cubby) rispose:  
"Ma tutto comincia da uno. Cominciamo da Konoha..."  
Guardava sia fra le rocce in cui il tipo poteva nascondersi, che la faccia disgustata di suo fratello -  
(non che lui, negli ultimi 15 anni, avesse mai avuto una faccia soddisfatta; ma dal ghiaccio all'acciaio, vuol dire che sei disgustato)  
- che si mosse per affermare:  
"Io lascio. Non ti ho lasciato sopravvivere per questo".  
Panico negli occhi del più piccolo:  
"Ma lo hai capito cosa ti ha fatto!"  
Questo era un po' troppo 'fighetta' persino per suo fratello, che rispose cambiano tono di voce ed espressione:  
(versione Maschio adulto e maggiore: attiva; Sissy abbassò gli occhi che ancora gli sanguinavano)  
"Potevo andarmene. Potevo raccontare tutto. Non mi sono fidato di loro. Non potevo fidarmi di loro. Pensavo che avrebbero solo taciuto la cosa e fatto tacere me".  
Il più piccolo:  
"Fanculo, uomo, quindi QUELLA era la MIA famiglia?"

Cubby approfittò della 'versione Maschio più giovane: attiva' di Pussisissy e commentò:  
"Tutti i clan sono così.  
Sono stati fatti per aiutare a far sopravvivere le persone, come i villaggi.  
Questo è il motivo per cui non si deve morire per il clan, né per la famiglia.  
Prova a fare qualcosa per la tua famiglia e danneranno la tua memoria".  
Itchy seguì:  
"Tutto cambia. Abbiamo provato tutti a fare qualcosa per prevenire il futuro, e tutto è miseramente fallito".  
Sissy lo guardò ancora:  
"Ti – ha – violentato?"  
Cubby rispose per Itchy:  
"Sei sveglio...!"  
(mentre pensava:_ 'Stanno sempre leggendosi nel cervello come se chattassero...Devo avere paura di questi due, alla fine? Uchiha – è un sangue cattivo'_).  
Itchy a sua volta disse:  
"E' andata. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per difenderti da lui"  
"Ecco perché non mi hai mai voluto insegnare niente...Ma, ascolta"  
(Cubby:_ 'Ascoltiamo l'astuto falco...'_)  
"Tu vieni con noi a uccidere quel tipo con la maschera, poi vedremo cosa fare. Vedi, abbiamo tutti una ragione per ucciderlo adesso, no?"  
Itchy:  
"Se tu solo sapessi quanto e quante..." sorridendo ancora.  
I suoi sorrisi erano come miracoli, e tanto rari.  
Cubby pensò a voce alta:  
"Pensavo che volessi che lui prendesse il Kyuubi, e poi ucciderlo" –  
"All'inizio volevo uccidere il Kyuubi. Ora ho deciso diversamente. Inoltre, volevo uccidere il Jinhuuriki. Non me ne frega un cazzo dei demoni."  
Cubby ci rifletté per bene.  
"Okay. Allora lo lascio giocare come vuole con loro".  
La difficile operazione di controllo mentale su Maddy venne fermata.  
Maddy pensò, _'Okay, più o meno so come finirà. Giocherò solo un'altro po'... È divertente!'  
_La Lumaca Gigante, comunque, non era completamente d'accordo.  
La sabbia, ovviamente, non pensava.

Itchy, Cubby e Sissy se ne andarono per raggiungere il Jinchuuriki/Kyuubi e gli altri, che stavano cercando di uccidere il 'Falso Madara', chiamato anche 'Tobi' o 'L'uomo Mascherato'.  
Diceva di essere Madara Uchiha (che abbiamo appena visto in tutt'altra apparenza e situazione).  
Prima gli credevano tutti, ma tre di loro adesso avevano prove certe del contrario: non era Madara Uchiha. Quindi chi cazzo era?  
A Sissy non interessava, come al solito.  
La cosa importante era ucciderlo.  
Il problema era che questo tipo era – intoccabile – dato che poteva controllare il suo essere materiale – o no.  
Era in grado di cambiare il suo stato fisico in incorporeo, non sostanziale.  
Sissy pensò, con Itchy:  
_'L'unico modo possibile è attaccarlo quando cerca di toccare il Kyuubi'  
_Cubby lo capisce da solo.  
E così fanno.  
MA: Sissy e Itchy fermano il tipo mascherato un po' troppo tardi.  
Stava cercando di prendere il Kyuubi e il Jinchuuriki, o solo il Jinchuuriki, o quello che era; di sicuro gli FECE qualcosa.  
Il Jinhcuuriki era – nauseato, prostrato, pallido, respirava a malapena, tenendosi lo stomaco; poi svenne.  
In effetti, la sua pancia stava proprio – sanguinando.  
Doveva essere – oh – proprio doloroso.  
Poi arrivò Sissy.  
Attaccò il Jinchuuriki – ma lo agguantò, invece di ucciderlo subito.  
Itchy ci rimase di stucco.  
L'incredibile quantità di miracoli che avvengono nella mente di un morto...  
Poi venne la parte peggiore: Sissy prese la testa del Jinchuuriki e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il dialogo mentale che cominciò allora fra loro due può essere riassunto in queste poche parole: "Qualunque cosa mi farai, uccidilo, uccidi il tipo, uccidi Kabuto prima, ferma l'Edo Tensei" e Sissy concordò.  
Per cui, lasciò il Jinchuuriki, si gira verso Cubby e lo fissa – per pochi secondi; la cosa strana e cattiva erano i suoi occhi.  
Erano evidenti gli sforzi di Cubby di prendere e mantenere il controllo su se stesso, fino a che vibrò come un cobra che si sveglia, e si arrese, abbassando la testa e le mani sulla terra.  
Il vero Madara Uchiha, non troppo lontano da lì, improvvisamente crollò in una manciata di pezzi di roccia e polvere, sotto gli occhi dei Kage; la stessa cosa fecero dei tizi con gli occhi a spirale intorno a Sissy e al Jinchuuriki; così fece il fratello di Sissy, all'ultimo momento gridandogli:  
"Non fare il coglione!"  
Gli altri demoni, liberi finalmente ma ragionando come si deve, si coalizzarono in gruppo e attaccarono simultaneamente, tutti insieme, Cubby.  
Lo demolecolarizzarono, tanto per essere sicuri.  
Poi, quattro minuti di puro caos, perchè Sissy aggredì e agguantò di nuovo il Jinchuuriki, facendogli qualcosa di veramente cattivo; il Jinchuuriki urlò, in piena agonia, per un minuto intero, tenendosi ancora lo stomaco e nascondendo la testa nel corpo, raggomitolato come un ragno morto.  
Quando smise di gridare tremava e gemeva, ancora piangendo, ancora respirando appena.  
Cos'era successo?  
Sissy aveva definitivamente separato il flusso di chakra del Kyuubi dal Jinchuuriki, che era già stanco morto; il dolore dell'improvviso indebolimento fu così forte, immediato e profondo che il Jinchuuriki svenne di nuovo.  
Semplicemente fottendosene dello stato di salute del suo migliore amico, Sissy lo tira su da terra e si prepara ad affrontare – o a schivare –  
Il pericolo immediato: tutti i demoni, i Kage, e un sacco di altra gente stavano – correndo verso di lui.  
O meglio, contro di lui.  
Per attaccarlo.  
Correvano, ed erano così tanti che era impossibile difendersi; stava ancora pensando a un modo qualsiasi di scappare, quando semplicemente – completamente – svanì.  
Con il Jinchuuriki.  
"Evocazione inversa!" gridò qualcuno con una maschera nera su metà faccia.  
"Fanculo, è finita, ed è anche finita male!" commentò un uomo con occhialini da sole e baffi biondi.  
Quello con la maschera ancora gridava, totalmente incazzato:  
"Ma che cazzo...Cosa vuole da lui? Che cazzo sta progettando? DOVE SONO ANDATI? Che cazzo – cazzo – fanculo – LO ABBIAMO PERSO!"  
Ma non tutti stavano lì a piangere, addolorati, per il loro adorato giovane eroe.  
Qualcuno tolse la maschera all'uomo mascherato – e vide – e balbettò:  
"Cosa – cazzo?"

Da qualche altra parte, in qualche altro posto –  
(ovviamente buio, e tutto chiuso, fatto di rocce come – da qualche parte, dietro una cascata)  
Sissy mise giù il Jinchuuriki, per terra, e richiamò al dovere tutti i suoi poteri mentali per contattare un tizio fatto d'acqua – che lo aveva appena salvato da morte certa.  
Quel tipo fatto d'acqua, usando un congegno costruito da Orochimaru –  
(uno che Sissy aveva ucciso, e i cui poteri e congegni e cellule erano stati usati da Kabuto per l'Edo Tensei), aveva volontariamente cambiato il corso della battaglia, controllandola.  
Una volta o due aveva persino aiutato i fratelli contro Cubby, prima, e il falso Madara dopo.  
Chiunque, chiunque fosse.  
Sissy disse semplicemente al tipo fatto d'acqua di andare lì col suo compagno – si sarebbero dovuti nascondere per il momento.  
Il Jinchuuriki aveva perso totalmente conoscenza.  
Sissy pensò che era meglio dargli il suo 'Benvenuto a Casa' prima che gli altri due arrivassero.  
Il benvenuto fu un pugno, nello stomaco, e uno schiaffo, sulla guancia destra.  
Il ragazzo gemette.  
Si mise le mani sulla testa, provò a rannicchiarsi ancora, ma – non ci riuscì - il dolore alla pancia lo bloccò. Quindi aprì finalmente gli occhi. "...u?"  
Ebbe un altro schiaffo per risposta.  
Sull'altra guancia, come dice il proverbio.  
"Benvenuto a casa"  
- disse Sissy, sfoderando la sua Katana, che non ebbe bisogno di chakra – bastò la sua lama d'acciaio per tagliare in due il coprifronte del Jinchuuriki.  
Poi lo raccolse, con la punta della spada, e "Buttar via la spazzatura" lo fece, nella pozza d'acqua dietro di loro.  
Il Jinchuuriki poté solo guardarlo con gli occhi pieni d'odio, e di fretta – prima che si chiudessero di nuovo, stanchi com'erano.  
Sissy rise.  
"Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Come facevo a capirlo da solo? Sono ancora così giovane!"  
"...cosa?...huh..."  
Sissy fissò per un po' i capelli del Jinchuuriki, sempre (era quasi evidente) leggendogli la mente.  
"Hai ragione. Rosso è meglio"  
Ecco, qui c'è un'altra cosa strana: mise una mano aperta sulla pancia del Jinchuuriki, con l'altra gli afferrò violentemente i capelli –  
E un flusso – un flusso capovolto – di 'chakra', di energia – fuoriuscì e inondò la testa del Jinchuuriki, fluendoci sopra, fiammeggiandoci sopra, e – crescendo oltre essa.  
Quando la luce rossa scomparve, i capelli del Jinchuuriki erano rossi e lunghi almeno un metro e mezzo.  
Capelli lunghi, rossi, lisci.  
Poi, usando le ultime due gocce di chakra che strisciavano ancora sulla faccia del Jinchuuriki, Sissy gli cancellò i graffi che aveva sempre avuto sulle guance.

"Okay. Così va molto meglio. Ora le ultime cose"  
Ancora la mano sullo stomaco.  
Ancora la mano sulla testa.  
Il Jinchuuriki urlò un poco, ma questo non dovette essere doloroso come le ultime due cose; anche se sentì dolore, dato che contrasse il viso.  
"Che – cosa – cazzo...?"  
Non si era ancora accorto dei graffi e dei capelli.  
Sissy rise ancora. Un po' più forte.  
"Sa – su – ke"  
Questa volta, la terza, scoppiò a ridere – come una iena.  
"Sì, dimmi. Sono qui" ancora ridendo.  
Ridendo.  
Il Jinchuuriki pensò che fosse completamente uscito di cervello.  
"Sei – diventato ...paazzo?"  
"Peggio, caro migliore amico. Molto peggio, per te".  
Si alza, lasciandolo lì buttato per terra, i lunghi capelli sparsi dietro di lui, la maglia imbevuta di sangue –  
Il ragazzino di 16 anni con quella faccia piena di dolore, impaurita, buttato lì da solo –  
Senza difese – senza una mano ad aiutarlo – senza la forza di alzarsi in piedi.  
E ancora boccheggiante.  
Ancora sanguinante, ma adesso il sangue veniva dal suo petto, non dalla pancia, dove era sempre stato il sigillo del Kyuubi che adesso era stato modificato –  
In un vortice nero sempre coperto di sangue secco.  
Il Jinchuuriki lo vide appena si tolse la maglia per vedere quello che gli aveva fatto il suo caro migliore amico;  
E vide anche quello, cosa gli aveva fatto Sissy, il caro migliore amico smarrito nel dolore da bambino –  
Quello che lui aveva assolutamente voluto riportare – a – casa.  
"Perchéé? Perché? Sa – suke..perché? Cos'è questo?"  
"Il mio marchio. Il mio sigillo. La mia firma" e Sissy rise ancora.  
"Perché sia chiaro, no?  
Questo è mio.  
Tu sei mio.  
Se mai dovessi avere il coraggio di farti ancora vedere da qualunque dei tuoi amici, questo lo metterebbe in chiaro, a te per primo.  
Tu sei mio.  
Ora, potresti stare qui, fermo, per qualche tempo?  
Devo ancora fare una cosa...oh, chiaro, capisco, non lo faresti mai da solo"  
Tirò fuori da qualche parte nei suoi vestiti qualche kunai, e li tirò, semplicemente.  
Il Jinchuuriki poté solo gridare ancora un po'.  
Ma un "Bastardo!" questa volta se lo prese!  
I kunai gli inchiodarono le mani per terra.  
Era certamente doloroso, ma la sua sorpresa nel vedere i suoi stessi capelli –  
che gli bloccarono la testa a terra, muovendosi per volontà di Sissy come se fossero le sue stesse mani –  
gli tolse la voce.  
E gli chiuse la bocca.  
Il Jinchuuriki non gemette – ringhiò.  
Non c'era niente da fare comunque – Sissy rise ancora e se ne andò.  
Andava a prevenire gli altri due dal vedere COSA aveva in mente, dal capirlo, in ogni modo;  
E a trovare un posto migliore, con almeno una camera isolata, in cui nascondersi.  
Il Jinchuuriki fu lasciato lì, per il momento, a cercare di guardare ancora la scritta incisa sul suo petto –  
Per esser sicuro di aver visto giusto –  
'Uchiha Sasuke?'  
E comunque, perchè non guariva subito, come il suo corpo aveva sempre fatto?  
Forse – il 'chakra', il vortice nero, il Kyuubi – 'Kurama! Kurama!'  
Nessuna risposta.  
Nessuna risposta...?  
Non riusciva più a sentire il Kyuubi?  
COS'AVEVA?  
Kurama – aveva ucciso Kurama?  
_'No, sarei morto anch'io – ci hanno separato?_  
_Ma perché?'_


	2. Quanto Sono Capace di Rialzarmi

Il nuovo posto fu facilmente trovato.  
Gli altri due non pensarono neppure per un momento che Sissy non volesse uccidere il Jinchuuriki; solo, pensavano che prima volesse tirarci fuori qualcosa di utile, come Orochimaru aveva fatto con loro.  
Due settimane dopo la cosa diventò più chiara.  
Il tipo fatto d'acqua stava andandosene tranquillamente in giro per quel posto (un'altra caverna in qualche montagna, con quattro o cinque grandi 'stanze', in cui avrebbero potuto facilmente nascondersi per i prossimi anni). Ma, quella volta, il Jinchuuriki era fuori dalla 'sua' stanza, dov'era stato fino a quel momento.  
Il biondino passeggiava tranquillamente per il 'corridoio' e improvvisamente si vide davanti – un – cosa?  
La prima cosa che notò non era strana – per fare esperimenti su qualcuno, ovviamente ti serve che sia nudo – ma quelli che lui vedeva non erano i segni di alcun tipo di esperimento.  
Era – semplicemente – coperto di ferite.  
Tutte aperte, tutte fresche.  
Lui aveva sentito, i giorni precedenti, i Kai che Sasuke gli aveva fatto, ma – come poteva essere di nuovo coperto di ferite?  
Tutte queste ferite erano state fatte negli ultimi due giorni?  
Inoltre: molte di quelle ferite erano graffi – graffi di unghie umane – lividi, ok – e morsi.  
Morsi umani, che in certi punti avevano scavato ferite profonde mezzo dito.  
Sasuke era completamente impazzito?  
Che cazzo?  
Poi il Jinchuuriki alzò la testa – e la prima cosa che lui notò era il PANICO totale nei suoi occhi.  
Paura? Era – pietrificato.  
Completamente devastato.  
Quegli occhi vuoti, ciechi.  
L'unica cosa che poteva essere percepita nella sua mente era la PAURA – e poi, in secondo piano, come se aspettasse il suo momento, lo SCHIFO, la NAUSEA, il RIFIUTO – e poi, forse, il DOLORE o l'ODIO.  
'_Sarà lui a scegliere fra questi due'_ pensò il biondino.  
Poi notò la sua bocca. Era un'unica macchia di sangue.  
Le ferite erano così tante, così profonde e così concentrate che in verità non si riusciva a VEDERE la bocca.  
Il biondino ebbe bisogno di qualche minuto per concepire che Sasuke fosse capace di fare una cosa del genere. Del GENERE. _'Guardalo. È devastato.  
Quegli occhi – VUOTI; ha usato il Mangenkyou?  
Ecco perché non ci vede una sega in questi giorni...quindi è andato a cercare un altro paio d'occhi, o a farsi curare in qualche modo?  
Ah, ho capito, è andato da Orochimaru per trovare qualcosa di utile...non può farsi l'evocazione inversa da solo. Quindi, ci vogliono quattro giorni per andare e tornare.  
Se n'è andato ieri...ma quanto è stupido! Non me lo ha neanche detto!  
È mezzo cieco – quasi del tutto in questi giorni – e se n'è andato da solo!  
Meglio così.  
Lascio scappare questo povero cristo.  
Poi, certo, me ne vado anch'io...non è una buona idea stare vicino a uno – un viscido bastardo – come lui'.  
_Provò a prendere il Jinchuuriki per mano – e il Jinchuuriki lo GUARDO' con quegli occhi sbiancati e svuotati dalla paura.  
"Okay, okay..." tirando indietro le mani, pensò a qualcosa di moto migliore; camciò semplicemente il suo aspetto in quello di una donna.  
Questo era semplice. E giusto.  
Il Jinchuuriki lo lasciò prenderlo per mano e guidarlo fuori dalla caverna, per un certo determinato posto:  
Konoha.  
L'unico modo di proteggerlo dalla prossima, vicina vergogna era il più semplice: coprirlo.  
Vestirlo.  
L'unica cosa che poteva pensare, nella fretta della fuga, era il lenzuolo bianco (pulito!) del letto dell'unica camera vuota.  
Meglio saltare la reazione del Jinchuuriki a quella vista.

Quella stessa sera, il biondino lasciò il Jinchuuriki sotto la pioggia battente proprio davanti ai cancelli di Konoha, urlando come un pazzo finché qualcuno notò il Jinchuuriki – e poi trasformandosi in acqua per nascondersi.  
Il Jinchuuriki fu portato dentro, e prima le gioiose – poi terrorizzate – esclamazioni – poi i pianti, le urla, la rabbia – poi, pochi minuti (per fortuna) dopo, una voce di uomo, calda, calma, disse "Portatelo all'ospedale. Chiamate l'Hokage"  
Il biondino, in forma d'acqua, strisciò sotto i cancelli e diede un'occhiata a quel che succedeva; l'uomo che aveva parlato aveva capelli grigi e in piedi, e una maschera gli copriva metà della faccia.  
La cosa che il biondino nota con piacere è che nessuno AVEVA capito COSA gli aveva fatto veramente Sasuke.  
Videro solo che era ferito – forse pensarono persino a una battaglia.  
Il biondino lasciò il villaggio con la certezza che il Jinchuuriki sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
'_Sulla sua salute mentale, non ci scommetterei'_ pensò però.  
L'Hokage, con gli altri, impiegò tutte le sue energie nel guarire le ferite del Jinchuuriki.  
L'uomo con la maschera nera ebbe un fardello sulla coscienza per settimane – sicuramente s'incolpava di aver fallito nel proteggerlo.  
Guarirono quasi tutto – le uniche cicatrici per cui non poterono fare nulla erano quelle che formavano la 'Tag', la scritta sul petto del Jinchuuriki, la firma del suo predatore.  
E – i veri e propri sigilli, quelli che neanche il biondino fatto d'acqua aveva visto – e per fortuna non aveva toccato.  
Erano nascosti dai suoi capelli – sul collo, proprio sotto la mandibola, vicino alle orecchie.  
I sigilli di RICHIAMO.  
Se qualcuno li toccava l'autore dei sigilli lo avrebbe visto, come in televisione – e per cui avrebbe controllato chi toccava la SUA cosa. La sua... bambola. Per essere gentili.  
La cosa peggiore era che quei sigilli erano un tipo di 'magia' non conosciuta a Konoha da nessuno eccetto qualche vecchio Anbu (che comunque non li avrebbe assolutamente aiutati – erano introvabili dopo la morte di Danzou); questo voleva dire che nessuno sapeva cosa erano quei sigilli, né come funzionavano.  
L'uomo con la maschera nera e i capelli grigi decise di cancellare quei sigilli; pensava di saperne abbastanza.  
Non era così.  
Appena toccò il primo, il sigillo si 'accese' (o si 'innescò'): il Jinchuuriki restò incosciente lo stesso, ma questa è la cosa strana: incosciente, urlò dal dolore.  
Questa fu l'unica conseguenza dell'accensione del sigillo, per quanto ne sapeva quell'uomo; quindi andò avanti a cercare di cancellarlo, e non funzionò.  
"Che cazzo ha fatto qui? Dovrei davvero pensare a QUELLO?  
Nel nome di Dio. Sono ragazzini!  
Lui è SASUKE!  
Non – è – possibile.  
Cristo, che qualcuno GLIELO abbia fatto, quello è certo – ma SASUKE?  
Ok, va bene uccidere! Ma questo!  
Se solo lo avessi ucciso da bambino, Itachi!  
Se solo lo avessi capito – capito che sarebbe diventato così...così.  
Tsunade...cosa puoi dire?"  
L'Hokage si bloccò, pensò, e disse: "Possiamo richiamare il sigillo di nuovo e cercare di riconoscere il chakra dell'autore. Kakashi, non c'è altra via. Questo è chiaro e sicuro. Puoi starne certo: l'aggressore è lo stesso che ha fatto quei sigilli. E inoltre, il nome è bello chia-"  
"Non lo sopporto!" ruggisce l'altro. "Non può essere! Avrei dovuto ucciderlo prima. Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo arrivare a questo punto. Non dovevo. Non dovevo. Quando si sveglierà?" –  
"Potrebbe svegliarsi anche adesso. Lo stiamo tenendo ancora incosciente, finché il – trauma – diventa un po' più vecchio. I traumi freschi sono come le ferite fresche. Fanno – più – male. Mi dispiace..."

Ovviamente l'altra, invisibile conseguenza di questo tentativo di cura fu che Sissy lo VIDE toccare – di sicuro – la sua – roba.  
E, essendo in effetti abbastanza uscito di cervello in quel viaggio infernale, ovviamente capì – quello che voleva.  
Quindi – s'incazzò, impazzì e decise – quel pezzo di merda doveva essere definitivamente cancellato – immediatamente cancellato.  
Quel pezzo di merda – umana – non era, per essere onesti, lui – ma tutto il villaggio di Konoha.  
Con un trattamento speciale riservato a Kakashi e al Jinchuuriki.  
_'Piuttosto mi faccio uccidere. Alla fine, poi, perché dovrei continuare a vivere?  
Non ho forza. Non l'ho mai avuta.  
Pensavo che il potere me l'avrebbe data. Non l'ha fatto.  
Mi ha indebolito. Fino ad essere un codardo. Fino alla vigliaccheria.  
Diserterò la mia stessa vita se dovesse essere il caso – quando l'avrò cancellata, in Deserto'.  
_I problemi erano tanto e facilmente prevedibili; la Foglia si era alleata con CHIUNQUE per quella guerra, quindi CHIUNQUE stava proteggendo il villaggio, visto che Sissy era ancora in giro che voleva distruggerlo; inoltre, erano tutti lì per aiutare a trovare il Jinchuuriki, e ora che era tornato a casa, a trovare Sissy e ovviamente ad ucciderlo nel peggior modo possibile.  
Quindi – cosa pensò Sissy?  
_'Tira su un piccolo esercito – un'agile piccola squadra – striscia in Konoha e uccidi prima il Kage, il Jinchuuriki e Kakashi. Poi prosegui con gli altri.  
Dove li trovo gli altri? Prma chiamiamo il biondino.  
Oh – aspetta. Non vuole rispondere – traditore?  
Ooh, bene...okay... Lo andrò a prendere – dovrei andare da Orochimaru prima – devo VEDERE per fare le cose.  
Andiamo lì – potrebbe ancora esserci qualcosa di utile. Per l'attacco'  
_L'uomo coi capelli grigi e la maschera nera – Kakashi – era abbastanza incazzato anche lui, con metà del villaggio.  
Ovviamente, a NESSUNO era permesso visitare il Jinchuuriki – ovviamente, quando alla fine si svegliò, dopo qualche giorno (già dimostrando una grande forza di volontà nel farlo dopo così poco tempo), lui NON VOLLE vedere nessuno.  
La VERGOGNA stava crescendo – e prese il posto della nausea, in qualche modo guarendola un po'.  
Ma Kakashi s'incazzò lo stesso, per la mancanza di interesse verso il Jinchuuriki e la sua situazione.  
Nessuno gli chiedeva neanche – a Kakashi – _'come sta il ragazzo? Cosa è successo?'  
_La paura di Kakashi era che, finita la guerra, o meglio _'la guerra vinta per il momento, tutto va bene, il Jinchuuriki non è morto, è stato solo – PICCHIATO – ha solo –COMBATTUTO'.  
_Lui sapeva, ovviamente, che nulla della vera merda doveva essere divulgato; ma comunque non sopportava quel – freddo – di nuovo – quel ghiaccio –  
_'Okay, è uno dei nostri ragazzi, ma è sempre il Jinchuuriki.  
Lui è il sacrificio, si è sacrificato per proteggerci tutti – ma nel caso tu me lo chiedessi, ti risponderei soltanto che nessuno glielo ha chiesto, non è stata colpa nostra'.  
_Kakashi sapeva che questo era semplicemente il loro modo di sopportare il sentimento di COLPA che gli inondava le coscienze.  
_'E' stata colpa mia – io NON l'ho protetto – era indifeso – da solo – COSI' GIOVANE – così solo.  
Così fragile, così inerme – IO L'HO LASCIATO senza difese – io non ho pensato a proteggerlo' _eccetera.  
Comunque, alla fine era uguale: la mente del Jinchuuriki era stata definitivamente FOTTUTA.  
A malapena riconosceva lui, Kakashi; a malapena riconosceva qualcuno.  
La cosa peggiore in assoluto era che spesso si sedeva nel letto, fissando dritto nel vuoto davanti a lui, e ripeteva a mezza voce, SENZA tono, SENZA intonazione, come una macchina: "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke"  
Come se gli stesse parlando, come se lui fosse realmente lì davanti; e non diceva nient'altro, NE' aveva una qualsiasi espressione –  
Sembrava una bambola parlante rotta, che ripete sempre la stessa parola, come se dovesse chiamare Sasuke-  
Per FARLO tornare in se stesso, PER SVEGLIARLO –  
Per RICORDARGLI chi era.  
Questo venne – tutto – troppo tardi.  
Questa era sicuramente la cosa peggiore – perché certificava, senza possibilità di dubbio, che l'aggressore, il predatore – lo stupratore, dillo, dillo chiaro e tondo: non puoi essere codardo adesso, devi aiutarlo – era, alla fine, lui.  
Il migliore amico.  
MIGLIORE AMICO.  
Migliore amico.  
Traditore.  
Bugiardo.  
La serpe in seno.  
Il predatore, sì – il Falco.  
Maledetto sia il momento in cui lui è diventato la sua PREDA.

In effetti il villaggio ha cose importanti a cui pensare: il Kage, Tsunade, abdicò ufficialmente.  
Era stanca vecchia, indebolita lei stessa dalle preoccupazioni – riguardanti il Jinchuuriki.  
Nell'ultima settimana Tsunade era oggettivamente sempre stata con lui. Non lo aveva mai lasciato.  
Il primo motivo per cui lo faceva era che alcuni dei dottori e degli infermieri erano maschi, e il Jinchuuriki aveva una crisi di panico ogni volta che veniva lasciato in una stanza da solo con un essere umano maschio.  
Tsunade alla fine decise di CANCELLARE la maggior parte dei ricordi dalla sua mente; inoltre, cancellandoli, poteva darci un'occhiata, per sapere che faccia aveva l'aggressore.  
E il suo nome. Anche se pensava di conoscerlo già.  
Le uniche cose che avrebbe lasciato nella sua mente sarebbero state – la faccia del predatore – e Sasuke.  
Lui doveva SAPERE che Sasuke non era affidabile, non era BUONO.  
E, per quel che pensava, le due cose che avrebbe lasciato alla fine erano – tanto per dirlo – la STESSA.  
Ma dovette rinunciare ai suoi doveri di Hokage, anche se per fortuna sapeva già – come tutti loro – chi avrebbe ereditato il trono.  
Kakashi.  
Accettò.  
Il Jinchuuriki cominciò a riprendere controllo sulla sua mente – e chiese – incredibilmente – ai suoi guaritori di LASCIARGLI tutti i ricordi – tutti i ricordi.  
Lo sapeva.  
Voleva ricordare.  
Potevano solo accettarlo, questa era la sua volontà su se stesso.  
La cosa che gli venne più difficile recuperare fu la capacità di parlare – spesso non trovava le parole, spesso metteva giusto un "Sasuke" nel bel mezzo di una frase, fermandosi un secondo a fissare il vuoto e immediatamente tornando alla realtà, cercando di proseguire con quello che stava dicendo.  
E lo sentiva tutto – lo sentiva tutto.  
Sapeva, capiva – guardava se stesso rialzarsi lentamente e con difficoltà, rimettersi in piedi, cercare di camminare di nuovo – respirando profondamente, liberamente, con calma, VIVENDO ancora. Respirare vivendo.  
La parola "Sasuke" ero il più chiaro metodo di misurazione degli effetti del trauma e delle sue conseguenze in corso nella sua mente – più pensava e parlava, più ci provava – meno diceva "Sasuke" guardando nel vuoto.  
Tsunade suggerì che loro tre, Kakashi, lei e il Jinchuuriki, andassero a vivere insieme nel palazzo dell'Hokage. Come la famigliola felice.  
Il Jinchuuriki fu completamente d'accordo -RISE persino.  
Un po' come rideva – prima – UNA VOLTA.  
Un po'.  
Per niente.  
Così lontana, così diversa, così piacevole, così allegra era quella risata, che era semplicemente – inconcepibile – ora.  
ORA.  
Kakashi si sentiva sempre dentro questo vortice ciclico di domande – di incapacità di concepire, di inabilità a comprendere – incapacità di accettare.  
La sua mente continuava a urlare _'QUALUNQUE COSA MA NON QUESTO! QUALUNQUE COSA!'_ ma a chi?  
Non poteva dare ordini al mondo. Semplicemente non ne era capace.  
I problemi, quando lui divenne Kage, erano tanti.  
E profondi. Profondamente – RADICATI.  
L'uomo sotto la maschera, il falso Madara Uchiha – dopo la battaglia venne fuori che era semplicemente – l'originale di un Kagebunshin.  
Qualcuno che era già coinvolto in un'inchiesta aperta, che stava scavando in profondità nella Radice;  
l'associazione segreta creata dal capo degli Anbu, la polizia segreta: Danzou.  
Danzou era già stato ucciso da Sasuke;  
Danzou aveva pervertito Orochimaru;  
Danzou aveva traviato Kabuto.  
Kakashi, nel bel mezzo della guerra, voleva già dare un'occhiata in questa storia degli Anbu;  
per sapere COSA avevano fatto con Itachi Uchiha, con tutto il clan Uchiha;  
poi, quella cosa del sigillo sulla lingua;  
poi i giovani Anbu che parlavano, e parlavano, e parlavano, di COSA era solito fare Danzou, con loro.  
Quel sigillo ... e tutto il resto;  
e pensa a quei tre: Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto.  
E ... ancora, ancora.  
Quindi?  
Decise – di evocare la mente di Orochimaru.  
_'Deve esserci un modo'_, quello era assolutamente sicuro.  
Proprio come un'altra cosa: gli Anbu dovevano essere totalmente dimessi.  
Ma: dimettere un corpo di polizia significa ricostruirlo.  
Trovare altri Anbu...o meglio: tenere i più giovani.  
Potevano essere vittime, non – predatori.  
Questa parola era entrata nel vocabolario di Kakashi.

Potevano anche evocare Itachi – ok, deciso – cominciamo da lui.  
L'evocazione fu solo - il primo tentativo – la versione beta.  
Itachi s rifiutò di apparire. Perché, perché, perché – qualsiasi cosa. Non c'era verso.  
Evocare Orochimaru fu più semplice: lui VOLEVA parlare.  
Di qualsiasi cosa.  
Tsunade pianse lacrime amare sentendo il racconto della perversione di Orochimaru, da bambino (anche se un po' fuori di testa) a macellaio.  
Grazie ai viscidi vizi di Danzou, quel suo modo di trattare i ragazzini – un modo troppo fisico.  
Orochimaru gli raccontò anche di Kabuto; persino – peggio – di lui.  
Kakashi gli chiese poi se sapeva niente di Itachi.  
Orochimaru scoppiò a ridere. "Gli era caro"-  
"Non lo avrei mai detto" rispose seriamente Kakashi.  
"Oh, niente di personale. Itachi non è entrato negli Anbu per le sue abilità –  
Danzou gli ha insegnato le SUE abilità, perché lo voleva negli Anbu.  
Per quanto ne so, gli ha tenuto gli occhi addosso fin da quando lui aveva cinque o sei anni.  
Poi questa cosa proseguì – poi io me ne sono andato – non so quando ha cominciato con –oh, QUELLO".  
Neanche lui riusciva a chiamarlo per nome.  
Poi riprovarono con Itachi; questa volta gli dissero semplicemente che sapevano quasi tutto e che per quanto lo volevano coinvolgere, suo fratello era morto quella  
notte con tutti gli altri.  
"Volete che io parli di quella notte?"  
"No. Voglio che tu mi parli di Danzou".  
"OH – SAPETE?"  
"Ho bisogno delle tue informazioni. Devo mettere le mani sugli altri Anbu colpevoli di questa roba. Ho già capito che ce ne devono essere degli altri. I giovani Anbu che sono stati conivolti negli ultimi anni sono semplicemente troppi per il solo Danzou. Deve essersi sviluppata - una specie - di - scuola di pensiero. Ho bisogno che tu mi dica tutto quello che sai".  
E quindi, Itachi parlò.  
Finalmente libero, un uomo coraggioso parla del suo passato, quel – come si è visto spesso qui – vortice nero, in cui un ragazzino di 12 anni era rimasto ingabbiato per anni.  
L'Hokage, sempre riflettendo sulla sua storia, commentò, mentalmente:  
_'Se ANCHE Sasuke sapesse di tutto questo...'-_  
ASPETTA...  
"TUO FRATELLO SA DI – oh, cazzo! Scusa-"  
"Lo sa. Gliel'ho detto prima di morire. E non avrei dovuto" disse, guardando l'Hokage negli occhi "Non dovev o. È troppo tardi".  
L'ultima cosa che disse prima di scomparire.  
L'Hokage dovette accettarlo, i dubbi ora erano indifendibili: era lui.


	3. Grazie Per Avermi Fatto Guerriero

Una svolta cruciale avvenne grazie allo stesso Jinchuuriki: disse semplicemente all'Hokage DOVE erano stati nascosti. Se la ricordava, la strada del ritorno...  
Il Kage dispose una squadra per catturarlo – andate là e se non è lì dentro guardate OVUNQUE – ma trovatelo.  
"E lo voglio stracazzo di vivo. Se solo fossi un animale come lui" Tsunade gli tirò un coppino. "Ok, ok, stavo solo scherzando..."  
La squadra fu mandata sul posto, e, come già sappiamo, non trovò niente di strano.  
A parte la 'camera maledetta'; ma videro solo una stanza con le pareti coperte di sangue, e anche giustamente pensarono che lì ci fosse stato ammazzato qualcuno.  
Non che il loro caro Kinchuuriki fosse stato torturato lì dentro per settimane, e che TUTTO quel sangue era – SUO.  
Passarono semplicemente oltre.  
E cominciarono a setacciare la foresta, per trovarlo, trovarlo, trovarlo, vivo.  
Dov'era andato?  
Aveva vagato un po' prima di trovare il posto di Orochimaru, e aveva quasi completamente ripreso la vista; poi aveva provato a dare un'occhiata in giro, per trovare qualcosa di utile, e aveva trovato il tipo fatto d'acqua.  
"Pensavo tu mi avessi tradito".  
"Esatto. Ma poi – non potevo lasciare TE in giro completamente cieco. Anche se vedo che vedi, ora"  
"Per qualche tempo. Per adesso. Dov'è l'altro?"  
"Arriva. Dove andiamo?"  
"Konoha. Dopo che raccatto un po' di persone"  
"ANCORA? Ma con quello che gli hai f- ... oh, okay ... penso di dover venire".  
Andandosene neanche loro sapevano per dove, presero qualche strano oggetto da qualche stanza; sembrava che il biondino sapesse cosa farsene. Ovviamente recitava.  
Andando a Konoha passarono sopra un posto a noi già conosciuto; un punto nella foresta in cui era stato sotterrato 'vivo' un certo fanatico religioso immortale (o meglio, uno che non moriva mai), da uno shinobi di Konoha.  
Ovviamente l'immortale chiamò Sissy quando sentì che gli camminavano sopra.  
Qualcosa gli disse di chiedere aiuto – che quel tipo lassù lo avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo.  
E così fece Sissy – lo tirò fuori.  
Poi gli chiese di unirsi alla missione; mentre l'immortale ci pensava, il tipo fatto d'acqua cercò di far desistere Sasuke dall'attaccare Konoha di nuovo.  
"Pensaci, hai fatto abbastanza, no? Qualunque cosa tu gli abbia fatto – Okay, è andata così, ma lo HAI FATTO – hai anche distrutto l'Akatsuki, okay, hai fatto un grande piacere a Konoha uccidendo Orochimaru e Itachi e Kabuto e quel tipo mascherato, ma in ogni caso – hai ucciso anche Danzou! Non ne hai abbastanza? Non può finir bene...Sasuke, finirai sicuramente per farti ammazzare...lascia perdere questa roba..lascia..."  
L'Immortale esclamò: "Cosa, l'Akatsuki? Cosa, Itachi? Tu hai – tu, piccolo bast-"  
"Non pronunciare il nome della famiglia con la tua sporca bocca! Sapevo perfettamente quello che stavo facendo".  
_'E' questo il problema...'_ pensò il biondino.  
"Dio ti giudicherà. Tu non sei mai stato in grado di farlo, non sei Dio!"  
"Dov'è stato il tuo Dio per tutto questo tempo? Ho fatto cose che avrebbero sfatto la mente del tuo Dio come una manciata di merda. È esattamente quello che penso che sia. Se devi venerare qualcuno, ecco – hai me".  
L'attacco dell'immortale fu così veloce – Sasuke neanche lo vide – il tipo fatto d'acqua lo spinse fuori dalla portata dell'immortale e prese il colpo al posto suo.  
Ovviamente si tramutò in acqua e non ebbe alcuna ferita.  
Ma, Sissy – la fighetta – il pivello con un culo grande come una casa – doveva sempre fare il duro davanti a maschi alfa più grandi;  
quindi andò dritto davanti all'immortale e lo guardò negli occhi – non sapendo che, in effetti – questi giochetti non funzionavano su QUELLA mente.  
Purificazione? Meditazione? Religione? Fede?  
Comunque – colpì Sissy e lo uccise al momento, semplicemente prendendogli i capelli con una mano e – spezzandogli il collo.  
Tutto pulito, veloce, semplice.  
Sasuke morì.

Il biondino non ci pensò due volte, e scappò – con il suo compagno grosso e pesante che cercava di tenere il suo passo – l'immortale né li guardò né pensò a loro.  
Guardava soltanto il corpo di Sasuke – pensava soltanto:  
_'Taglia. Questo tipo deve avere una grooossa taglia sulla testa. Facciamo che si torna alla normalità...della vita'_ e si trasformò in un uomo qualsiasi, anonimo, coi capelli neri.  
Raccolse il corpo di Sissy e s'incamminò verso Konoha, per prendere la taglia.  
Camminando, come era prevedibile, nella stessa foresta in cui la squadra stava guardando sotto ogni singola pietra per trovare lo stesso Sissy; perciò è anche normale, se ci pensiamo, che neanche due ore dopo lui li – INCONTRI.  
Erano tipo tre, non ci guardò neanche; fissava uno di loro – quello con la coda di cavallo a pon pon.  
-aru, qualcosa che finiva in –aru, era il suo nome.  
Lo scambio fu veloce; gli disse solo che Sissy lo aveva aggredito, lui si era difeso e il tipo qui era praticamente cieco – e lo aveva sconfitto facilmente, poi con quella tecnica da contadina – spezzandogli il collo – nessuno pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.  
Ebbe la sua taglia, e andandosene disse:  
"Fumerei una sigaretta, non avessi lasciato le mie sotto la pioggia".  
E se ne andò.  
Shikamaru, mentre andavano a Konoha, guardava la testa di Sasuke che dondolava leggermente da una parte all'altra, pendendo dalle braccia di Chouji; e continuava a pensare, con qualcosa che girava in tondo nella sua testa – come un ronzio.  
_'Cosa, cosa, cosa, su cosa ho sorvolato? Cosa? Qualcosa che non ho capito? Cosa c'è di strano? Sentilo. Fammelo sentire' _disse al suo cervello.  
E il cervello eseguì.  
_'Sigaretta'_ okay, Asuma.  
_'pioggia'_, okay, Asuma – CHI CAZZO d'altro sapeva...?  
Il. Tipo. Immortale. "VISCIDO BASTARDO!" "SEI COMPLETAMENTE IMPAZZITO?" –  
"Lo uccido! Lo uccido! Non me ne frega un cazzo di Sasuke! Lo uccido quel viscido bas – voi non l'avete capito? E' L'ASSASSINO DI ASUMA!"  
Chouji lo guardò, stanco, e disse "Se lo dici tu, dev'essere così...lo troverai. Ora, dobbiamo – andare a casa"  
Pausa. "Vedi? Alla fine vieni a casa..." e scoppiò a piangere.  
"E' come se ogni generazione dovesse avere una mela marcia" disse Shikamaru.  
Una ragazza, piangendo, si girò verso di lui "Di che cazzo stai parlando?" –  
"Sì, ascolta... Orochimaru. Poi Itachi. Poi Sasuke. Ogni volta, tutti sono buoni e uno solo è il bastardo. È chiaramente falso. Può solo essere falso. Da qualtre altra parte ci sono – anche qualcun altro – gli altri bastardi. È chiaro, da quello che abbiamo saputo degli Anbu..."  
Chouji sospirò, si schiarì la gola e replicò:  
"Ho sentito che vogliono buttar giù tutto il corpo degli Anbu. Quindi devono reclutare tuti quelli nuovi. Stavo pensando...ma non sono bravo abbastanza, non c'è verso"-  
Shikamaru rispose, ridendo: "Chouji, andiamo! Proveremo insieme!"  
"Ma io non posso! Io non sono..."  
La ragazza parlò di nuovo: "Oh, andiamo, Chouji. Sei persino riuscito a perdere tutto quel peso. Sei anche più bello di Sasuke – comunque – adesso!"  
Chouji si bloccò e la fissò, sconvolto. "Ino..."-  
"Andiamo a casa, ragazzi!" intervenne Shikamaru.  
Non era proprio la cosa da fare, con un ex compagno morto fra le braccia, non dite?  
"Andiamo a casa. E, magari, potremmo, okay, stare solo zitti per un po'. È morto, alla fine".  
E lui E' Sasuke, alla fine, ma questo non lo disse.  
Fece proprio quello che aveva detto – non disse niente.

In Konoha, la situazione era calda. Caldissima.  
I vecchi Anbu non erano stati solo dimessi, ma tanti di loro anche imprigionati;  
i nuovi Anbu, i piccoli, erano reclute;  
avevano un forte, assoluto bisogno di COSCRITTI.  
Shikamaru, Neji e Lee passarono facilmente il test, e Neji fu messo a capo del dipartimento informazioni, mentre Shikamaru dirigeva il quartiere strategico.  
Lee riuscì ad avere il posto di addestratore delle reclute.  
Appena ebbe il suo posto, Shikamaru provò a concentrare tutte le risorse dell'organizzazione sulla ricerca dell'unico cattivo ragazzo che ancora era in giro: l'immortale.  
Neji invece puntò sull'affare 'Jinchuuriki', perché:  
quando Sasuke fu portato morto in Konoha, prima che qualcuno potesse pensare di farlo apposta, qualcuno lo disse – e la voce partì da sola –  
che questo era, proprio come quello di Danzou, solo un Kagebunshin.  
Quindi, Sasuke era da qualche parte là fuori – vivo.  
Kakashi pianificò il tutto con chiarezza;  
ovviamente pensavano che là fuori ci fosse ancora qualcuno in giro, dei suoi tanti complici e organizzazioni, quindi la cosa migliore era tacere la sua morte.  
Il suo corpo fu analizzato, studiato, e poi bruciato nel crematorio.  
L'unica differenza da un funerale normale fu che Kakashi volle che le ceneri fossero buttate giù dal cesso.  
Per dire: il gabinetto che usarono era quello di fianco a quello in cui il Jinchuuriki, anni prima, soffrì un attacco di diarrea mentre fingeva di essere lo stesso Sasuke.  
Per dire.  
Che Sasuke era veramente morto, lo sapevano una manciata di persone: Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru.  
Furono tutti d'accordo nel tacere.  
Le prime cose che Neji notò furono: le ferite gravissime che il Jinchuuriki aveva riportato dalla 'battaglia'.  
Accedette alle informazioni al riguardo, senza chiedere né dirlo all'Hokage, né ad altri.  
Bel lavoro, Anbu.  
Seppe dei morsi, della 'firma', dei sigilli. La...CAPI'.  
Ma fece un po' la cosa sbagliata; provò a chiederlo a Naruto.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Nessuna risposta volontaria.  
Pensa come un Anbu.  
Naruto continuava a rifiutarsi non di vedere, ma di essere visto da chiunque di loro, a parte Kakashi, Tsunade, Neji (doveva), i dottori e il Kazekage, quando venne a Konoha solo per vederlo.  
Il Kazekage, comunque, fu informato di tutto.  
Si lamentò del fatto che Sasuke fosse stato già ucciso.  
Da qualcun altro.  
Decise che sarebbe tornato appena avesse potuto, per stare a fianco al Jinchuuriki – che lentamente riconquistava il completo possesso della sua mente.  
Smise del tutto di chiamare "Sasuke".  
Presto avrebbe smesso anche di pensarci –  
Si sarebbe solo ricordato, non solo _'Lui era così'_ e _'Lui è diventato così'_;  
la cosa che in verità non gli usciva mai dal cervello era:  
_'Io. Sono. Una. Bambola'_.  
Kakashi non gli disse che Sasuke era morto.  
Non voleva che il Jinchuuriki sentisse quel cazzo di nome – neanche una volta – ancora.  
Sasuke non era semplicemente mai esistito.  
Sperava che il Jinchuuriki potesse raggiungere questo stato mentale, prima o poi.  
La ragazza che era sempre stata innamorata di lui, fin da quando erano bambini, qualche mese dopo s'innamorò semplicemente del Kazekage – durante la sua seconda visita. Gioventù.  
Si sposarono, più tardi, ed ebbero una marea di bambini.  
Il primo maschio si sarebbe, ovviamente, chiamato Naruto.


	4. Sappi Che Non Dimenticherò

Neji continuò a raccogliere informazioni.  
Una importante: i capelli, qualcuno aveva parlato dei capelli luuuunghi del Jinchuuriki – capelli – da femmina.  
I capelli, che non c'era verso di tagliare.  
Il Jinchuuriki li portava raccolti stretti, sotto il suo nuovo coprifronte – quello dell'alleanza Ninja – aperto a coprirgli l'intera testa.  
Comunque non metteva mai piede fuori dal palazzo dell'Hokage; raramente camminava nel giardino.  
Odiava – essere visto.  
In verità – si sentiva – sporco.  
Sporco.  
Come se fosse colpa sua, sua.  
Non poteva farci niente – proprio come con la PAURA; non se ne andava mai.  
A volte non si faceva sentire per settimane, ma era sempre lì, come un ronzio.  
Ovviamente sognava 'il fatto' quasi ogni notte.  
Ma smise di svegliarsi urlando.  
Riuscì a smettere di urlare.  
Neji aveva notato l'assenza dei graffi sulle sue guance, se li ricordava bene.  
Inoltre, Neji aveva notato anche qualcos'altro:  
Tsunade si vedeva raramente fuori dalla sua stanza, era il Jinchuuriki che andava lì da lei; ma Kakashi, lui era SEMPRE con il Jinchuuriki.  
Quando aveva un discorso ufficiale o una riunione, essendo Hokage, il Jinchuuriki stava semplicemente dietro la tenda.  
Voleva sempre averlo sott'occhio.  
Per la stessa sicurezza del Jinchuuriki, noi lo sappiamo; Neji no.  
Pensò – ok.  
Questo pensiero cominciò a farsi strada nella sua mente –  
'_Questa è sempre stata la questione fra quei due – finora erano semplicemente troppo piccoli per capirlo.  
Ora, la cosa è stata fatta, ma Sasuke dopo deve aver provato a ucciderlo – e Naruto è scappato.  
O meglio – possiamo davvero credere che dopo tutti questi anni di – tacito amore? Amicizia? – Naruto non cercherebbe di COPRIRLO?  
Non ha mai voluto che Sasuke fosse ucciso.  
Potrebbe essere così?'  
_Neji cominciò a muoversi, alla fine.  
Tolse Sai dalla guardia personale di Naruto (era sempre seguito da guardie, doveva, se Sasuke per tutti loro era ancora in giro; l'ultima volta Sissy se n'era fottuto di Konoha e aveva solo cercato di prendere il Jinchuuriki), neanche lui sapeva perché;  
Era semplicemente una cosa-da-fare.  
Pensa come un Anbu.  
'_Il problema è che – non riesco ancora a dimenticare i SENTIMENTI.  
Lo odio, lo so, è per mia cugina.  
Lo ha sempre amato, sapevamo tutti che l'avrebbe sposata –  
E lui va in giro a fare la putt-'  
_Ookay, pensa come un Anbu.  
'_E con quel pezzo di merda di un Nukenin, fra l'altro.  
Ora è anche peggio! Kakasih!  
Come se non sapessimo tutti della sua storia eterna con Iruka!  
È diventato il suo braccio destro, da semplice maestro pre-genin;  
e sappiamo tutti che quei due... ma Naruto!  
Ha 17 anni!  
E in tutto questo macello mia cugina è stata fregata, come una-'  
_Pensa. Come. Un. Anbu.  
Ookaayy.  
'_L'unica cosa a cui devo pensare adesso è trovare Sasuke e ucciderlo.  
Okay, le scelte di Naruto non sono affari miei.  
È libero di fare quello che vuole, e io penso lo stesso che abbia salvato il villaggio, in qualche modo si è sempre sacrificato'_.  
Poteva fare solo una cosa, quindi: continuare a rompere i coglioni a Naruto per tirargli fuori tutta la verità.  
E ce la fece.  
Naruto – gli disse – tutto.  
Neji, dopo le lacrime e le bestemmie e le maledizioni, pensava solo:  
'_Stavo diventando fissato su 'sta cosa'_, quindi decise di uscire dalla vita di Naruto, anche solo per qualche tempo.  
Quei capelli rossi.  
Era così bello.

Ma il cervello continua a lavorare, anche se non lo vuoi;  
E anche le cose lo fanno; infatti, qualche settimana dopo, la notizia della morte di Sasuke venne diffusa, certificata ufficialmente dall'Hokage.  
La guarda del Jinchuuriki fu dismessa.  
Neji ne fu parecchio contento;  
Tornò a scartavetrare le palle a Naruto, questa volta per convincerlo a fare un viaggio – un breve viaggio – per visitare sua cugina e il Kazekage.  
Alla parola Kazegake Naruto accettò.  
Neji mascherò il tutto da _'Gemellaggio di Intelligence Shinobi'_ fra i due paesi.  
Fu là, in viaggio – nell'immobilità e nel silenzio della sabbia del deserto – che Neji stesso lo capì: alla fine anche lui era stato preso dal fascino del Jinchuuriki.  
Non era facile chiamarlo amore – ma lo era – lo era.  
'_Non dirglielo neanche.  
Tienitelo e goditelo.  
Pensa come un Anbu.'  
_Dopo quel viaggio, Naruto gli chiese di andare a visitare i suoi amici rospi, e così fecero.  
Questa fu precisamente la ragione per cui, una volta tornati a Konoha, Naruto cadde velocemente in una depressione nera, nera, forte, profonda.  
Il suo vortice nero, che adesso era quasi diventato la sua casa.  
Neji dovette parlare tutti i giorni per sei settimane con Kakashi per farsi dare il permesso –  
Di portare il Jinchuuriki fuori dalla sua vista per un lungo periodo, nella città del Kazekage.  
La vinse.  
Alla fine suggerì che il Jinchuuriki andasse definitivamente a vivere nel Paese della Sabbia, stava così bene là;  
Quindi, senza averlo neanche confessato a se stesso, l'amante lasciò l'amato in mani migliori; Neji decise di salvare la mente del Jinchuuriki, che già – già – aveva pagato troppo, molto più che – le sue colpe.  
Ovviamente il Kazekage era contento come un bambino di avere la possibilità di proteggere il suo amico (per non dire salvatore)e darGLI  
contemporaneamente la possibilità di una vita migliore.  
Il Kazekage, come abbiamo detto prima, era già sposato; il primo bambino doveva ancora venire.  
La cosa più bella è che anche sua sorella si sposò: con Shikamaru –  
'_Detto e stradetto, suppongo sia il vecchio partner'_-  
Shikamaru aveva già deciso il nome del primo maschio, ovviamente Asuma; il secondo maschio, Naruto.  
Per elencare tutti i matrimoni, ci mancano Neji e Ino (figli Asuma, Itachi e Naruto), Chouji e Tenten (figli Asuma e Naruto), e, totale vittoria degli sfigati, Lee e Sakura (figli Naruto e- Gai).  
Una profusione di Naruto.

Quello vero, lasciato da Neji nel Paese della Sabbia, finalmente si RIPRESE.  
Del tutto.  
Lui e il Kazekage furono completamente d'accordo sul suo reclutamento nelle Pattuglie del Deserto.  
Prima di tutto, non succedeva niente nel deserto. Era deserto.  
Secondo, il deserto stesso aveva un effetto lenitivo sulla mente del Jinchuuriki.  
Terzo, il fratello del Kazekage era già stato nominato Luogotenente lì dentro; il Kazekage ci teneva a mettere il Jinchuuriki in buone mani.  
E, cosa ancora più importante, il Jinchuuriki doveva allenarsi, combattere, muoversi, per riconquistare la stima del suo corpo (come la sua autostima) provando e dimostrandosi di essere forte, abile, affidabile e – prima di tutto – capace di difendersi.  
Il Jinchuuriki prestò servizio nelle Pattuglie fino a 50 anni;  
Tante cose accaddero,  
Tante altre vennero supposte,  
Tante altre mancarono,  
Tante altre non furono previste.  
Il fratello del Kazekage non si sposò. Il Jinchuuriki nemmeno.  
Pochi anni dopo il reclutamento fu nominato Luogotenente in Seconda, sotto il fratello del Kazekage, al tempo Luogotenete Capo.  
I sogni devastarono la sua resistenza psicologica ancora per degli anni, dopo la promozione.  
Non s'indebolivano, né rallentavano né si calmavano; era la sua resistenza psicologica a crescere costantemente, più forte, profonda, profondamente radicata sul terreno della verità.  
La prima cosa che si lasciò dietro fu la paura.  
Semplicemente pensò, una mattina d'estate:  
'_Oh, ehi, cazzo, è tutto finito.  
Non sta succedendo ADESSO.  
Ora, qui, so tutto quello che succede, lo prevedo, ci sono preparato; adesso sono in grado di controllarlo.  
Perché dovrei avere paura adesso?  
Non ci sono basi logiche per dare un posto alla paura, in QUESTO – QUI e ADESSO'.  
_I sogni erano qualcosa di più difficile da maneggiare; non poteva decidere cosa sognava – e quello faceva.  
Poteva solo cercare di farli tacere – non ascoltare il sogno – non dargli attenzione – guarda da un'altra parte.  
E alla fine funzionò; la smise di ricordare tutti i giorni il trauma, e quindi smise in effetti di RICORDARE la paura del trauma, il suo dolore, nausea, schifo, vergogna...  
Finalmente, non solo accettò i suoi capelli, ma – quando il vento era fermo e la sabbia non turbinava fra le pattuglie, brillando come neve d'oro nei raggi di sole – prese l'abitudine di portarli sciolti, pendenti e ondeggianti, come una cascata, dalla sua faccia bruciata dal sole.  
L'effetto era abbastanza strano: la sua pelle si scurì, divenne quasi rossa per il sole, ricevette il miracolo delle lentiggini, e gli stessi capelli diventarno di nuovo quasi biondi.  
I suoi occhi azzuri splendevano nel tono argilla della sua faccia.  
Non dimenticò mai.  
Anni e anni dopo, il fratello del Kazekage lo convinse a farsi fare un tatuaggio sulla 'firma' di 'quell'uomo'; e il Jinchuuriki scelse i nomi Kurama, Minato e Kushina, intrecciati all'emblema delle Pattuglie del Deserto.  
Non lo perdonò mai.  
Questo – il non avere pietà – il prezzo dell'essere sopravvissuto al trauma – era la spina nera nei suoi polmoni, l'unica cosa rimasta di quel vortice nero – spazzato via, spazzato via dalla calmante, curante, cullante ninnananna della sabbia.


End file.
